La dernière vie d'Harry Potter
by Lazhavari
Summary: Au crépuscule de sa treizième vie, à l'aube de la quatorzième, Harry reçoit une visite. Mort est venue lui confier une mission, une toute nouvelle mission. "Sauve la Magie, Maître."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d' _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je me suis aussi librement inspirée d'une œuvre de Claire North, pour reproduire le schéma cyclique d'une vie sans véritable fin : _Les quinze premières vies d'Harry August_. Allez savoir pourquoi, ce livre m'a inspiré quelque chose, m'a donné une idée par rapport à tout cette histoire de Maître de la Mort. Voilà déjà un moment que je voulais l'exploiter, et je m'y essaie aujourd'hui, pour avoir votre avis.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Harry était sur son lit de mort.

Une fois de plus.

Une fois de trop.

Il se mourait, comme d'habitude, il s'éteignait dans le silence et la tranquillité d'une chambre. Il était engoncé dans une blouse d'hôpital, enveloppé dans ses couvertures aussi blanches que stériles, enchaîné au lit par des menottes ensorcelées. Il avait éteint l'alarme reliée à son moniteur cardiaque. Un peu de concentration, un mouvement du doigts, la voilà envolée. Il ne voulait pas être accompagné pour cette énième grande aventure. C'est ce que disait Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? « _Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus. C'est comme d'aller se coucher à la fin d'une très très longue journée_. » Le Directeur ne croyait pas si bien dire. Voilà treize longues journées, qu'il passait à attendre de pouvoir aller se coucher. Mais le réveil ne manquait jamais de sonner.

L'homme avait tendance à tout prendre pour acquis, même la mort, surtout la mort.

Pas lui. Oh non, pas lui.

Depuis ce jour _où_.

Son histoire était longue, peu plausible, et pourtant tellement vraie, cruellement vraie.

Et elle commençait le 2 mai 1998.

Déjà à cette époque, à cet instant, terrible instant, Harry était sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait pas être le Maître de la Mort. Mais, par nécessité, les trois Reliques avaient été assemblées, instruments cruciaux dans la Bataille Finale de Poudlard. Après ça, il avait cru pouvoir s'en séparer : abandonner la Pierre dans la forêt, briser en deux morceaux la Baguette et la jeter à des endroits bien distincts, garder seulement la cape en mémoire de son père. Quelle naïveté. Les chaînes s'étaient déjà refermées, et la clef avait été jetée. Choisi par Mort pour accomplir une prouesse peu commune, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Oh, il s'était mis en colère, par égoïsme, par fierté, par envie de n'appartenir à personne d'autre que soi, par désir de liberté, et de ce repos tant attendu, tant mérité. Il s'était mis en colère, oui. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien.

Mort s'était emparée de son destin.

Comme il s'était emparé du sien.

De la vie, il a tout vu, tout perçu, tout entendu, tout connu, tout constaté, tout essayé, tout voulu, tout eu et tout perdu pour tout recommencer. Il a vécu l'amitié et la trahison, la tendresse et la souffrance, il a été follement amoureux et il a aussi vécu la haine. Le bonheur et le malheur. Il a eu le cœur brisé. Il a haï la saveur amère et les poisons de la vengeance. Il a vécu, oui, il a vécu. Il vécu les guerres, participé à l'enthousiasme des combats. Il a vécu la paix, connu les félicités et béatitudes. Les épidémies et les vaccins. Des royaumes, des empires, de simples bourgades et de vastes villes. Des rois, des tyrans, des despotes et des présidents. Les peuples déchirés, les familles unies. Il a vu bien plus que sa vie, bien plus que sa mort. Il a pu expérimenter de nombreuses fins, et de nombreux commencements.

Parce que chaque fois qu'il décédait, il renaissait, encore et encore, à un lieu, une date, qu'il ne connaissait pas, possédant tous les souvenirs des vies qu'il avait déjà vécues. La mémoire était la seule chose tangible qui le rattachait à sa véritable nature lorsqu'il revenait à la vie. Un cycle sans fin sur la roue éternelle, perpétuelle, du temps, un cycle dont il ne voulait pas, un cycle qui ne le quittait pas. Lui aussi, il vivait. Pas comme eux, mais comme eux. De manière différente et pourtant identique. Il n'était pas dénué de raison, il n'était pas privé d'âme. Il ressentait, il exprimait ses sentiments. Il connaissait les émotions. Le chagrin, la joie, la haine, la douleur. Il ne détestait pas la peur. Il la chérissait. Elle faisait partie de lui. Le complétait et le suivait, ne l'abandonnait jamais vraiment, jamais totalement. Tout comme la colère, qui le faisait se sentir tellement _vivant_. Oh oui, sa vie était comme celle d'un autre. Excepté une petite différence. Elle ne finissait jamais. _Il était le Maître de la Mort_. Depuis cette nuit-là, voilà ce qui lui semblait être une éternité ou deux, il connaissait la vieillesse et le trépas, mais pas la véritable mort, ce réconfort de l'âme. Les hommes, eux, sans la comprendre, ni en connaître le prix, la redoutaient et la fuyaient. Qu'ils ont tort. Il leur en voulait pour ça, il leur en voulait tellement.

Au crépuscule de sa treizième vie, ce qui semblait être une petite fille mais n'en était pas vraiment une, apparut à son chevet.

Le soleil à portée de main, qui saignait à grandes coulées de boucles d'or sur ses épaules de nymphe, une senteur de thé et de fleurs sauvages, derrière un sourire mutin, un air malin. Illusoire vision, ce n'était pas une fée, attention. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux, ses yeux aux allures de phares maudits qui noyaient les navires dans leur océan d'obscurité impénétrable. Il faudrait parler de la mort. Il faudrait dire « Mort » poliment, comme si on parlait d'une fille bien, d'une fille respectable, d'une fille _ordinaire_. Il faudrait pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, lui porter la même attention qu'à une autre personne. Il faudrait pouvoir la voir en fillette. Mais Harry n'y arrivait pas, Harry n'y arrivait plus – y était-il seulement déjà parvenu ?

Mort n'était pas ce genre de fille. Mort n'était pas un genre, Mort n'était pas une fille. Mort était un fantasme, un cauchemar.

\- J'ai bien failli te rater, Maître, dit-elle.

\- Oublie-moi…

Vaine supplique, dernière volonté d'un mourant épuisé, harassé. Il voulait se bercer d'illusion, croire volontiers qu'elle le laisserait, et courir loin, loin dans sa tête, loin pour fuir cette réalité. Mais Mort n'oubliait pas, Mort n'oubliait jamais et ne cédait jamais. Mort voulait tout prendre. Tout ce qui lui appartenait, tout ce qui était lui. Elle voulait tout ce qu'il y avait en lui, ce qui faisait son être, sans l'être lui-même. Elle occultait volontiers toute trace de rébellion ou de revendication. Parce qu'elle se sentirait en cage. Elle n'aimait pas les cages.

Alors, comme toujours, elle n'écouta pas.

\- Je dois te transmettre un message, passé de vivant à mort, de mort à vivant, de génération en génération, de vie en vie, depuis bien loin dans le futur, et terriblement proche dans le passé. Le voici : la fin de la Magie approche, et nul ne peut l'empêcher, pas là-bas, pas aussi tard. Il faut reprendre au début, il faut aller là où tout a commencé, pour tout changer, et _la_ sauver. Je suis venue te livrer ceci. Mon ennemi. Mon ami. Mon Maître. Sois digne de ton titre de Sauveur, Ta Majesté.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Le scénario est à moi, Mort est customisée selon mes soins, et certains passages sont écrits de la main d'un co-auteur.

J'espère que la lecture vous plaira.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **C'est comme un objet en** _ **verre brisé**_ **; tu réunis les** _ **fragments**_ **et tu te rends compte à quel point c'est** _ **important**_ **pour toi.**

* * *

 _Une image te hante depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps, depuis que tu as compris que ce qui est arrivé à cette époque, ce n'est pas normal, c'est mal, c'est très mal. Cette image te vient quand tu essaies de dormir et que tu baisses ta garde. Elle arrive à passer, parfois, à tout écraser sur son passage, et tu ne contrôles plus rien. Elle se glisse, sournoise, et refuse de te lâcher, de t'abandonner. Elle se faufile, te dévore, s'acharne sur toi jusqu'à ne rien laisser de plus que des lambeaux d'une conscience souillée, maltraitée._

 _Cette image, c'est celle d'une pièce, si on peut appeler un placard sous l'escalier une pièce. Et dans cette pièce, il y a un enfant, qui se tient accroupi et qui ne bouge pas, silencieux, pétrifié. Ce garçon enveloppe son petit corps de ses bras et hausse ses épaules anguleuses jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent presque ses oreilles. Sa cage thoracique se soulève sous son souffle régulier, monotone, et c'est bien là son seul mouvement. Il ne doit pas bouger, il sait qu'il ne doit pas bouger, pas parler non plus, encore moins pleurer – il ne peut rien faire, il n'a pas le droit, tout juste peut-il respirer, mais sans bruit, oh oui, sans un bruit. Alors il ne bouge pas, il ne parle pas, il ne pleure pas. Alors il respire. Et il attend. Il sait ce qui va se passer, mais il ne sait pas quand. Oh, qu'il aimerait y échapper. L'image te le murmure, l'image te le hurle. Le petit garçon veut y échapper, s'échapper. Pourquoi personne ne l'a aidé ? Pendant un temps, il n'entend plus que les battements de son cœur. Soudain, le silence est brisé par le bruit, ce bruit qu'il a appris à détester. Le cadenas qui coulisse, la porte qui s'ouvre et claque. Une lumière vive éclaire l'endroit et révèle ses murs nus, l'affreux matelas à même le sol et l'étroitesse oppressante. Le petit garçon ferme fort les paupières, pour ne pas être ébloui. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu autant de lumière dans son petit placard. « Ouvre les yeux, garçon ! » Conscient de ce qui peut lui arriver s'il n'obéit pas, l'enfant les ouvre._

 _Aujourd'hui encore, ce petit garçon t'appelle, te demande de l'aider, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Mais tu refuses de faire face à cette vision, à ces souvenirs. Tu refuses de te rappeler et tu fais de ton mieux pour oublier. Pour ignorer ses supplications. Comme on a ignoré les tiennes._

* * *

Sans doute que ça aurait été plus facile, oui, si ça n'avait été que la première et seule vie, non pas une énième, non pas la quatorzième. Sans doute que, quelque part, la répétition de la situation alimentait bien trop tes cauchemars pour que, à défaut d'une mort, tu puisses passer un sommeil tranquille. Sans doute que des nuits entières d'insomnies s'étaient amoncelées, s'enchaînaient, et se profilaient, à force que tremblait ton esprit et vacillait ton cœur. Sans doute que cette fois était la fois de trop. Sans doute, oui. Tu aurais voulu pouvoir oublier, tu aurais voulu pouvoir vivre, t'abîmer sans crainte ni regret dans une existence qui t'appartiendrait entièrement, pleinement. Tu aurais voulu. Tu voudrais toujours. Mais la réalité est demeurée telle qu'elle, inchangée. Vérité incontestable, indiscutable, inébranlable, irréfutable. Oh, cruelle réalité, oh, terrible vérité.

Cette fois-ci, cette fois aussi, ce fut douloureux, de heurter la vie. Ce fut comme tomber d'une falaise sans balai pour se rattraper, sans magie pour se sauver. Ce fut comme perdre ses ailes, avant même d'avoir appris à voler, pour rencontrer la chute, cette chute qu'on appréhendait encore plus depuis qu'on l'avait côtoyée, encore et encore. C'est douloureux, de heurter la vie. Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'y échapper, tu n'as pas le droit de t'envoler.

Tu aurais voulu avoir tort.

Oh, aurais tellement voulu avoir tort, comme jamais.

Tu aurais voulu que cette malédiction soit levée, puisse te quitter.

Qu'on te dise qu'enfin, oui, enfin, c'était la dernière fois, ou qu'on pouvait s'habituer à ça.

Tu as supplié dans ta tête, tu as murmuré du bout des lèvres, en silence. Que ça s'arrête. _Que ça s'arrête !_ Mais rien ne t'a répondu. Mais personne ne t'a répondu. Personne. Tu es seul, ou presque, et même ta seule « amie » ne te parle pas, comme lassée de tout ce cirque, lassée de tes caprices. Tout t'a abandonné, tout a disparu. _Oh, que ça s'arrête…_ Mais ça ne s'arrête pas, Mort ne le veut pas, et Mort décide, Mort règne. Tu n'avais pas le choix, Elle ne te l'a pas donné – et tu ne l'as jamais eu, de toute façon, pour quoique ce soit. Tu aurais aimé l'avoir, mais tu ne l'avais pas eu, et tu ne l'auras certainement jamais. Voilà pourquoi tu es là, aujourd'hui, voilà pourquoi tu es né.

Tu es né, un jour – encore.

Tu es né, un jour, sans l'avoir décidé.

Tu es né, un jour, pris au piège contre ton gré.

Tu es né, un jour, et tu as sagement commencé à mourir.

Ça fait combien de fois, déjà ? Ah, oui. Quatorze – si on compte la première dans le cycle, mais tu n'arrives jamais à te décider, parce que cette première fois, elle a un goût de bonbon au miel, elle qui a tout précédé, elle qui a tout déclenché. La treizième, peut-être, donc. Tu n'as jamais trop compris le but de tout ceci, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça a changé. Mais tu ne te poses plus la question, à dire vrai.

Ce que cherche Mort est évident.

T'emmerder.

Elle te le prouve continuellement, avec ces réincarnations successives – et tu préfèrerais ne pas avoir à compter les fois où Elle t'a complètement travesti. Tu Lui appartiens, autant qu'Elle t'appartient. Mais tu sais bien que c'est Elle qui a le pouvoir, Elle qui impacte et qui marque, Elle qui décide. Pas toi. Jamais toi. Et Elle aime tellement ça, te causer des ennuis, s'amuser à jouer à la marionnettiste avec ta vie, tes vies. Elle te manipule, à l'envie, Elle te dirige et en jouit. En partant de ce postulat, non, tu ne te poses même plus la question du pourquoi et encore moins du comment.

Alors tu n'as pas été surpris de renaître, encore moins une fois le contexte vu, connu, bien assimilé – une horrible famille, pour une chienne de vie. Mort ne te facilite jamais la tâche, Elle n'est pas non plus gentille. Elle veut juste trouver un moyen de Se distraire. Mort est accro au jeu. Mort n'écoute qu'Elle, et ignore la volonté des autres. Une petite fille dans le corps d'une déesse, qui adore s'amuser aux dépends d'autrui. Un service contre un service. Avec les intérêts, bien sûr. Sauf que ces services qu'Elle te rend, tu n'es pas bien sûr d'en vouloir, pas bien sûr d'y croire. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Lui résister, contre vent et marée, est voué à l'échec, à la douleur et à la perte autant céder, autant abandonner, tout va recommencer. Tout recommence toujours.

La preuve : tu es né à nouveau.

Bienvenue.

Bienvenue, Harry.

Bienvenue, Harry, pour ta quatorzième vie.

Il paraît que cette fois, tu sais pourquoi. Il paraît que cette fois, la cause est le monde qui se meurt, la magie entière qui dépérit, inexorablement. Les preuves sont là, il est vrai : les sorciers, pour survivre, en sont réduits à tenter de préserver leur patrimoine génétique par des mariages consanguins, des comportements racistes et élitistes, sans se rendre compte qu'ils empirent les faits. La magie se meurt, oui. La magie se meurt depuis longtemps, depuis Antioche Peverell et sa maudite requête à l'oreille de Mort, depuis les grands conflits, depuis les _mages noirs_. Salazar Serpentard. Gellert Grindelwald. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Et sûrement tant d'autres dont tu préfères ne rien savoir. La magie se meurt : ils l'ont manipulée, pliée à leur guise, selon leurs besoins, ils l'ont transformée et dénaturée, ils en ont fait une aberration qui n'existe plus que pour s'autodétruire. _Alors oui, la magie se meurt_. Mais tu n'as rien demandé. Tu n'en veux pas, toi, de cette vie, bacchanale infernale, anormale. Tu n'en veux pas. Tu as déjà donné, tu as déjà sauvé le monde. Tu passerais volontiers ton tour.

Mais tu es là.

 _Mais tu es là._

Charpie embryonnaire de ce qui aurait pu être simple sorcier mais qui est devenu _une réincarnation_. Tu es né, le 31 juillet 1927, et tu te souviens de ce jour comme s'il était marqué au fer rouge sur la chair tendre de ta mémoire. _Tu as crié, et tu as pleuré. Mais pas comme un nouveau-né. Non, comme celui qui sait._ Horreur du plongeon dans un nouveau monde de folie. Émersion. Immersion. Tu es né, tu as crié, tu as pleuré. Tu as vite fait de tout te rappeler. Au début, c'était innocent, comme lorsque l'on se réveille après une bonne nuit les souvenirs de la veille mettent du temps à remonter, le temps de transiter, de se réinstaller. Au début, oui, c'était innocent. Au tout début. Il suffit d'une seconde, d'une infime seconde, pour que la réalité te revienne en pleine face. Tu t'es souvenu. Et ça t'a détruit un peu plus, ça a pris un morceau de ta tête, un morceau de ton cœur, et ça les a dilapidés dans le secret du néant. Quand on croit la plaie refermée, on se rend douloureusement compte qu'elle brûle encore, et bien plus fort, comme si elle avait été plongée dans un bain d'alcool et de sol. Ça ne pardonne pas.

Ça a été la claque, rude et amère. Ça a été la bourrade qui t'a rappelé à la réalité, _ta réalité_. Parce que, Harry, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, tu le sais. _Tu ne peux pas mourir_. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Pas totalement, jamais entièrement. Tu es destiné à partir, seulement pour revenir. Comme cette fois-ci, comme cette fois-là. Comme toutes ces fois.

Et maintenant ?

Et maintenant, oui, _qui es-tu maintenant ?_

Tu t'appelles Hadrian Beurk. Un nom qui te rappelle tant de mauvais souvenirs, un nom que tu maudis, que tu aimerais ne pas avoir à porter, jamais. _Tu t'appelles Hadrian Beurk_. Et tu n'y peux rien.

Cette fois, tu as pour père Herbert Beurk, et pour mère Belvina Beurk née Black – triste consolation que d'être lié par le sang à celui qui fut ton parrain, voilà si longtemps. Tu as un frère et une sœur, mais d'une certaine façon, tu ne les as jamais vraiment connus. Quand tu es né, Caractacus vivait encore à la maison, mais passait le plus clair de son temps à sa boutique. Bellatrix, elle, venait tout juste de se marier, et s'occupait de devenir une parfaite jeune épouse et future mère de famille, pour faire honneur à son nom, ancien comme nouveau. De Bellatrix Beurk, elle est passée à Bellatrix Fawley. Un nom connu, reconnu, puisqu'il appartient à Hector Fawley, un ancien Ministre de la Magie – _Mère_ est si fière.

Quoiqu'il en soit, peu de temps après, quand tu as commencé l'école à la maison, ton _frère_ aussi s'en est allé, a préféré un appartement miteux de l'Allée des Embrumes. Oh, il revient toujours pour Noël et chaque grande réunion de famille, parfois même pour les vacances, mais ses visites s'espacent, se font plus rare, au fil de la réputation florissante de son entreprise. Ou alors c'est toi qui l'empêches de venir. C'est en tout cas ce que _Mère_ pense – tu l'as déjà entendue en parler.

Peu importe.

De toute façon, dès le début, le tout début, une barrière inébranlable s'est installée entre elle et toi. Peut-être parce que tu gardes une mauvaise opinion de cette famille, bien que tu veuilles apprendre à connaître celle qui fut sûrement l'une des grands-tantes de Sirius. Peut-être parce qu'elle était gênée d'attendre un enfant, près de vingt ans après la naissance de sa cadette. Tu sais que ta conception était une erreur. Ton existence même est une erreur – mais c'était déjà le cas dans ta toute première vie, alors ça ne te change pas tant que ça.

Certes, il y a d'autres enfants dans le quartier, beaucoup de Black-quelque-chose, qui composent une compagnie digne de ton âge. Mais tu dépendais entièrement de Mère. Une visite de courtoisie à l'heure du thé et, affublé d'un costume en coton impeccable si c'était l'été ou d'une robe de sorcier chasuble et d'un pull s'il faisait froid, tu restais là, muet, immobile, à écouter leurs bavardages. Comme jouer dehors, ou même simplement s'amuser ne fait en aucun cas partie du programme de Belvina Beurk, tu es souvent resté enfermé chez toi, à visiter les moindres recoins.

Tout comme les voisins, vous habitez un manoir, avec quatre étages et un jardin irréprochable. Un perron conduit à une grande porte avec une poignée d'argent. Il n'y a ni serrure, ni boîte aux lettres. Le hall d'entrée exhibe deux armoires vitrées contenant des objets divers : poignard sacrificiel, mue de serpent lovée, boîte à musique en argent, assortiment de fioles en cristal, et tant d'autres. Un bar en fer doré à la feuille, avec toute une panoplie de bouteilles fermées, siège au bout du long salon en enfilade, directement à droite de l'entrée. Des canapés recouverts d'étoffes aux délicats motifs tissés d'or et d'épais coussins encadrent une grande cheminée d'ardoise, surplombée d'un grand miroir vénitien aux formes baroques. D'autres meubles de bois sombre abondent. Partout, il y a des lustres à pampilles, des appliques murales en laiton et miroir. Dans la cuisine, toujours au rez-de-chaussée, les plafonds sont hauts, les murs tendus de draperies, les rideaux de satin et de velours. Il y a des banquettes rembourrées autour de la table en bois massif, et deux buffets, où siègent ustensiles et services. C'est Mère, et son sens du détail, qui a supervisé les différents aménagements que la maison a connu, sous tes yeux las, harassés – quand tu avais le droit de rester. Sa toute dernière fierté : la rampe de l'escalier en fer forgé et en verre, aux arabesques rappelant les adoucis de la calligraphie. Elle mène aux étages supérieurs, et donc aux chambres avec leurs salles de bains à robinetterie dorée et balcons en ferronnerie, au bureau de Père, à un deuxième salon et au mystérieux grenier où personne ne peut mettre les pieds. Tu as toujours eu conscience qu'il ne faut rien déranger, dans cette maison, ne rien toucher, ne rien souiller, et surtout ne rien abîmer. L'apparence a son importance.

Ta chambre aussi est belle. Oh, en vérité, tu as rarement l'opportunité d'y rester pour en profiter, mais ta chambre est belle, et quiconque la voit ne peut que se dire que tu as tout ce qu'il faut, tout pour être heureux. Elle affiche des murs du même vert profond que tes yeux, à dessein, et des rideaux fluides. Un épais dessus-de-lit de soie noire recouvre l'énorme lit aux côtés de nombreux oreilles placés avec soin par les Elfes de Maison chaque matin. Il y a même un ours en mohair, qui trône sur une haute étagère, et tes placards sont plein à craquer des dernières modes sorcières. Il y a sûrement de quoi rendre un enfant heureux, ici. Mais tu n'as pas eu cette chance, une fois encore, une fois de trop.

Ta chambre aussi est belle. Oh, en vérité, tu as rarement l'opportunité d'y rester pour en profiter, mais ta chambre est belle, et quiconque la voit ne peut que se dire que tu as tout ce qu'il faut, tout pour être heureux. Elle affiche des murs du même vert profond que tes yeux, à dessein, et des rideaux fluides. Un épais dessus-de-lit de soie noire recouvre l'énorme lit aux côtés de nombreux oreilles placés avec soin par les Elfes de Maison chaque matin. Il y a même un ours en mohair, qui trône sur une haute étagère, et tes placards sont plein à craquer des dernières modes sorcières. Il y a sûrement de quoi rendre un enfant heureux, ici. Mais tu n'as pas eu cette chance, une fois encore, une fois de trop.

 _Parce qu'il y a un placard dans le placard._

Ah, Mort doit bien rire de là où Elle est. L'a-t-Elle fait exprès ? Pouvait-Elle seulement le savoir ? Tu ne serais pas surpris, si c'est bien le cas. Elle en est capable. Elle en avait sûrement l'intention dès le départ. Le martyriser, c'est Son jeu favori, Son passe-temps sans fin. Elle choisit toujours des époques particulières, des familles particulières, et Elle te jette dans la fosse aux ours. De toute façon, si tu meurs, retour à la case départ, tout recommence encore et encore. Et tu n'es jamais ce petit garçon qui rit aux éclats quand son père le fait monter sur un balai pour la première fois. Tu n'es jamais ce petit garçon qui racle le saladier dans le dos des Elfes. Tu n'es jamais ce petit garçon qui mange des pâtisseries faîtes par ta maman, qui souffle les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire, qui construit des châteaux dans sa chambre, qui est heureux, tout simplement.

Tu n'es pas ce petit garçon.

Tu ne l'as jamais été.

Tu ne le seras jamais.

Tu le sais depuis ce jour où, tout petit, tout bébé, tu as eu cet éclat de rire spontané, que ta mère a étouffé, de ses mains glaciales couvrant ta bouche, comprimant ta gorge, asphyxiant ton nez. Tu le sais depuis que tes doigts se sont agrippés à la porte du placard obscur où elle t'a enfermé, où elle t'enferme souvent. Tu le sais depuis le premier samedi passé chez _Barjow & Beurk_, à faire le ménage, à faire le rangement, à faire le petit vendeur diligent, ce tout premier samedi, suivi d'une pluralité d'autres. Tu le sais parce que tes parents, ta famille, sont les monstres de ton cauchemar, des monstres qui t'ont suivi dans la réalité.

A qui veut l'entendre, ta mère déclare que tu es un enfant difficile, un enfant nerveux et grognon, avec des accès de violence, qui se réveille en sursaut et en pleurs la nuit, et fait parfois des crises de panique incompréhensibles. Personne ne demande pourquoi, personne ne cherche à comprendre la raison d'un tel comportement. Et personne ne découvre que Caractacus a un goût prononcé pour la magie noire et que Belvina Beurk a fait un véritable passe-temps de son activité favorite : te pincer, te griffer. Et personne ne sait non plus ce qui se passe dans ta tête, les souvenirs qui tournent, les envies de meurtre qui te prennent et refusent parfois même de te lâcher. Personne, non, personne.

 _A part Mort._

Mais c'est tant mieux. Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne se posent pas de questions, il vaut mieux qu'on t'oublie, qu'on te pose dans un coin et qu'on t'y laisse. Tu veux te fondre dans la masse, tu veux te faufiler dans les mailles de l'histoire. Poupée de cire, tu es malléable et tu te modèles à l'image de ta nouvelle vie, cette très très très longue journée de plus à supporter avant le sommeil, puis la prochaine. Tu as appris à tes dépends que jouer avec le temps n'apporte pas que de bonnes choses, et cette époque fourmille de trop de possibilités à ton goût, tu en perds presque la tête. Alors tu fermes les yeux, tu te bouches les oreilles, tu te couds les lèvres et tu ne fais rien d'autre que survivre, jusqu'à la prochaine fin.

Tu as appelé, une fois, deux fois, peut-être trois. Le silence ne t'a jamais répondu, la solitude ne t'a jamais répondu. Mort, c'est un cadeau empoisonné, tu as fini par t'en enticher. Tu L'aimes, tu La détestes. Tu La détestes. Et tu appelles, tu murmures du bout des lèvres sans un bruit, sans un mot. Tu chuchotes fort. Tu chuchotes profond. Tu chuchotes à t'en briser les os, à t'en briser le cœur, à t'en briser l'âme. Tu appelles, tu chuchotes. _Encore, et encore_. Mais Mort, qui ne te quitte pas, ne te réponds pas.

Et tu es seul.

Et tu es en colère.

Contre Elle. Contre toi. Contre la magie.

Ce n'est d'abord qu'un soupçon, dissimulé derrière un sourire ou quelques mots hésitants. La colère est là. La colère est cachée, dans un coin, et elle attend, elle attend tranquillement, sereinement, patiemment. Inqualifiable. Inaltérable. Petit à petit, quand tu te retrouves seul avec ta sœur, tes hurlements silencieux de frustration ont raison de ton contrôle, et tu lui tires les cheveux si fort qu'il arrive que tu lui en arraches une pleine poignée. Tu veux la tuer, tu veux la détruire, elle et son nom horrible, elle et les souvenirs qu'elle ramène, entretient, comme un souffle brûlant sur une braise. _Sirius, oh Sirius…_ Tu veux qu'elle t'aime, tu veux l'aimer. Tu veux que tout ça cesse. Et puis, quand ton père te nourrit, petit, tu jettes tout par terre – mais ça, c'est parce que ta mère ne te donne rien, elle, et ton estomac ne supporte pas la vue du moindre aliment, ton esprit se braque devant cette reprise grotesque des Dursley.

Tu grandis, et ta colère grandit avec toi.

Ta colère. Même si tu n'en as pas toujours conscience, elle est là, elle est toujours là. Invisible mais accessible, bien trop facile. Elle est là, dans l'ombre, tapie à te guetter. Elle veut te déchirer de ses griffes acérées, t'attirer dans ses filets pour te dévorer. Et, parfois, souvent, elle réussit. La solitude t'a bouffé, Harry, et elle refuse de te laisser. Alors, petit à petit, une fois de plus, tu te laisses avoir, tu te laisses berner. C'est comme une étreinte qui te broie les côtes, mais qui te réconforte en même temps. Ta famille te reproche ton comportement, t'accuse de faire honte à votre nom. Ils ne t'aiment pas, ils ne veulent pas de toi, et toi non plus tu ne veux pas d'eux – pourtant tu as besoin d'eux. Ils ne sont pas ta famille, mais ils sont ta famille. Tu es perdu, tu ne sais pas quoi faire, pas quoi ressentir.

Rien ne change jamais.

* * *

Tu n'arrives pas à lire la moindre ligne de ton livre. L'inquiétude trouble ta vue et t'isole de l'atmosphère froide du salon. Même la voix de la mère te parvient à peine, engourdie par ton esprit égaré, désagrégé. Tu t'inquiètes, tu as peur. Pour une fois, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend, tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, et ça te dérange vraiment.

Le parchemin froissé, maladroitement plié, te sert de marque-page et te nargue. Tu pourrais le déchirer, le brûler, nier son existence – mais tu en as besoin pour te rappeler, tu en as désespérément besoin. Les secrets que tu caches remontent à la surface, balaient les pensées éparses. Ces secrets qui te griffent douloureusement la gorge, ces secrets que tu retiens avec fureur, la paume contre ta bouche, car alerter quiconque te mettrait en péril. Les infinis souvenirs restent tapis au fond de ta tête. A l'abri des regards et des pensées. A l'abri de ton père, de ta mère, de ta nouvelle famille. A l'abri de tout, de tous. Aucun écho du passé entre ses murs, sous ce plafond. Tes yeux n'oublient pas, tes yeux impriment, ressassent, mais les murs te disent d'oublier et de continuer, que tu n'as pas le droit de reculer.

Le hibou est arrivé voici un mois, avec la traditionnelle liste de fournitures, et un quelque chose de plus. Tu ne l'as pas pris, pas tout de suite. Tu sais très bien ce que c'est, ce que ça signifie, tu sais très bien. Et puis tu t'es assis par terre, tu l'as posée sur tes genoux, et tu as attendu. Ton nom est bel et bien calligraphié sur l'enveloppe, sur le parchemin. _Ton nouveau nom_. Inscrit comme une condamnation, comme une sentence.

Bien sûr.

Bien sûr que ça devait arriver.

Qui est-ce que tu essayais de tromper, tout ce temps ? Toi-même ? Mort ?

Bien sûr que ça devait arriver.

Tu as pu faire comme si de rien n'était pendant un jour, puis deux. A la maison, personne ne te demande quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'ils s'en fichent, comme ils se fichent de toi. Ils ont leur vie, leurs problèmes, leurs secrets à eux. Ils ne veulent pas t'intégrer, même si tu appartiens à la même famille, même si leur sang coule dans tes veines. Le soleil brille. Les oiseaux chantent. La pluie ne veut pas tomber, elle ne veut pas t'aider en recouvrant le monde de son voile réconfortant. Elle veut te voir exposé, exhibé à la lumière vive. Et si ce n'était pas pour toi ? Et si tu avais mal lu ? _Ton nom sur l'enveloppe._ Un haut-le-cœur réprimé, puis deux. Et les mots qui défilent devant tes yeux, qui courent dans ta tête et s'assemblent :

 **Préfet**.

Tu as été nommé Préfet.

Et tu sais très bien _qui_ tu vas devoir rencontrer.

C'est pour ça que ce matin, tu t'es réveillé prostré dans ton placard. Un Beurk ne manifeste pas tant d'émotions, un Beurk ne montre pas ses faiblesses, même quand il est seul. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment un Beurk. Tu es parvenu à dissimuler ta déficience, ton anormalité, jusqu'à présent, et tu ne peux pas laisser la situation t'échapper et prendre un tournant dramatique. Tu as été un Potter, tu as été tout un tas de choses. Aujourd'hui, tu es un Beurk, avec du noble sang des Black en prime. _Ha ha ha._ Ridicule. Tu es un Beurk, sans être un Beurk. Tu es un Beurk qui n'aime pas la magie noire, qui n'a rien contre les moldus et les nés-moldus, qui a été envoyé à Poufsouffle, et non pas à Serpentard. Tu es un Beurk raté.

Et ça fait désordre. A tel point que tu endures les effets secondaires d'une décision arbitraire : tant de mauvais sorts que ton rythme cardiaque est devenu irrégulier, vacillant, tant de punitions dans le placard que tu le connais mieux que ta propre chambre, ton propre lit. Heureusement, aucune sanction physiquement visible n'a été appliquée, et il t'est facilement possible de cacher ta psyché brisée. Tu le fais depuis ta toute première vie. Et te voilà rendu à la quatorzième. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas montrer ton vrai visage. Mais c'est plus fort que toi, c'est plus fort que tout. Poufsouffle, aucun intérêt pour la valeur du sang, des amitiés solides, et une curiosité, une flamme, qui brille trop pour être étouffée. Combien de fois Mère t'a-t-elle claqué, pour avoir osé élever la voix contre ses opinions ? Combien de fois as-tu fini à la cave, pour avoir trop tenté d'explorer les plus obscurs recoins de la maison ? Combien de fois ? Tu ne les comptes plus.

Tu es peut-être vieux, Harry. Tu es peut-être très vieux, mais tu ne peux pas changer, tu restes entier. Tu restes ce garçon trop valeureux pour son bien, qui ne cherche pas spécialement les ennuis mais que les ennuis trouvent toujours. Tu restes ce garçon poli, gentil, généreux, si généreux que ça peut te jouer de mauvais tours. Tu es peut-être Hadrian Beurk aujourd'hui, mais tu restes Harry Potter.

Alors que tu serres ton livre, tu reviens brusquement à la réalité. S'il y a bien un endroit où tu ne peux pas te permettre de t'égarer dans les méandres de tes souvenirs, c'est dans ce salon, assis en face ta _mère_. Lorsqu'elle te regarde, tu te dois de laisser paraître autant d'émotion qu'une sculpture taillée dans la glace. Attention, Harry. Attention. Elle te surveille, elle te guette, et si tu n'as pas peur d'elle, tu redoutes les conséquences - jouer avec le Temps n'est pas recommandé, et même si Mort en a fait son jeu de l'oie favori, tu dois être prudent, très prudent.

\- Nous allons partir dans dix minutes. Tu es prêt, garçon ?

Tu ne discernes rien de plus qu'un ennui agacé dans les yeux en amandes de Belvina Beurk, et la même nuance de mépris dans sa voix que dans celle de Tante Pétunia. Au moins, tu n'es pas dépaysé.

\- Oui, mère.

Tu soutiens son regard insistant sans broncher, sans ciller, quand bien même elle déteste ton attitude de défi. Tu peux compter sur la colère qui brûle tes yeux trop verts, pour lui montrer toute ton _affection_. La relation que tu entretiens avec elle n'a jamais rien eu de maternel, mais pour ta propre protection, tu t'es habitué à utiliser sa désignation familiale, et même à la considérer comme une presque-mère.

\- Cette année est importante, tu dois réussir tes B.U.S.E., ne l'oublie pas. Allons-y.

Belvina se redresse, te surplombant du haut de son mètre soixante-quinze – même dans cette vie, tu restes petit, à croire que tu es maudit. Vêtue d'une robe noire, son apparence reflète jusque dans les moindres détails la femme qu'elle est. Ses cheveux sont longs, bouclés et ramenés en chignon sur le côté, une coupe élégante mais stricte qui lui sied à merveille, tu dois bien le reconnaître. Elle est belle. Et dangereuse.

Tu sais que lorsque tu es près d'elle, comme maintenant, comme en cet instant, personne ne pourrait nier votre _lien de parenté_. Et ça t'énerve, ça t'ennuie au plus haut point. Tu as hérité de ses fossettes, de ses cheveux châtains bouclés et de son teint de porcelaine. Tes yeux sont toujours verts, toutefois. Une petite lubie de Mort. Elle dit qu'ils lui rappellent la couleur de l' _Avada Kedavra_ \- à croire qu'Elle est sentimentale. Et tu as gardé ta cicatrice, cet éclair qui marque ton front, dénature ta peau - encore du sentimentalisme. S'il y a bien quelque chose dont tu aurais aimé être débarrassé, c'est d'elle.

\- Eh bien, garçon. Ne reste donc pas planté là comme une vulgaire plante prenant racine. Nous y allons.

Tu fermes les yeux. _Hadrian._ Tu t'appelles Hadrian. Mais Belvina prend un plaisir presque pervers à te signifier son état d'esprit à ton égard au moment où elle t'adresse la parole. Elle use délibérément de ce surnom pour te dénigrer la plupart du temps, te revendiquant comme _Hadrian_ uniquement si est fière de toi - quand elle lit ton bulletin, par exemple, que ça te serve au moins à quelque chose, de vivre aussi longtemps.

\- L'heure tourne. N'oublie pas qu'il est de ton devoir d'honorer la noble et ancienne maison des Beurk, poursuit la voix sèche de Belvina dans ton dos, alors qu'elle te pince la joue. Tâche de te comporter en conséquence, quand bien même tu es chez ces... _blaireaux_.

Tu détestes ça. Tu la détestes. Mais tu te tais. Ce qui t'attend si tu parles est pire qu'une douleur aiguë à la joue droite, tu le sais. Alors ne pas parler, non, non, ne pas parler, et se contenter de laisser couler, comme tu laisses couler le temps, comme tu laisses couler tes vies. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, tu n'as jamais le choix. Alors direction Poudlard, et l'année terrible qui s'annonce, avec Tom, oh Tom.

* * *

Les beaux jours s'en sont allés, et avec eux, la chaleur de l'été. Il fait frais, en ce début de matinée, peut-être un peu trop pour un premier jour de septembre. Sous ton long manteau noir, tu n'as pas le cœur à profiter, pas le cœur à te laisser aller. Pourtant, ce qui t'entoure mérite le coup d'œil, pourrait presque te faire rêver à de vieux souvenirs bien enfouis. Odeur de la pluie qui approche. Odeur de la pollution. Odeur de magie qui traîne dans l'air. Grondement des trains. Chanson de l'absence. Course de la foule dans les rues. Rayon de soleil qui s'obstine, frappe et illumine ce ciel gris aux douces lueurs rosées, occulté par les volutes blanchâtres que forme ton souffle dans l'air glacé, se dilatant, serpentant, se battant entre elles. Brume matinale s'étalant comme du coton arraché sur le gris endeuillé du béton, et déposant quelques gouttes sur ta peau, sur tes doigts, sur tes cils, créant de minuscules arc-en-ciel lorsque tu plisses les yeux.

Combien de fois ?

Oui, combien de fois t'es-tu retrouvé là, juste là, devant King's Cross ?

Bien trop à ton goût. Tu aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à y retourner. Le temps n'épargne personne, hélas. Les années passent, mais jamais les souvenirs ne trépassent. L'écho s'évade au gré des mémoires, du désespoir, et toi, tu t'abandonnes à ces lueurs d'autrefois, tu replonges dans la guerre de la dernière fois – dernière chance, pas de chance, terrible nuisance au goût amer de malchance. Quand le passé s'en mêle, les regrets et l'espoir s'entassent pêle-mêle. Les questions s'en viennent, mélancolie cruelle, espérances solitaires. Poser les armes, prendre le large, trouver le calme dans ce vacarme avant que tu ne t'y noies, c'est ce que tu dois faire, c'est ce que tu sais faire. Ta décision, tu t'abandonnes. Mais les souvenirs s'en mêlent, euphorie fluette, chant à tue-tête. Bonsoir ténèbres, ton vieil ami. Tu veux discuter avec lui encore une fois. C'est comme une vision s'insinuant doucement en toi, qui a semé ses graines, planté ses racines, étendu son emprise sans grande surprise.

\- Dépêche-toi garçon.

Une voix sèche, un ton brusque et sans fariboles. Mère dans toute sa splendeur. Tu te pincerais volontiers le nez pour t'empêcher de grimacer, mais il te faut reste impassible, donner le change. Ne jamais faiblir, jamais, jamais. Ou elle t'écrasera.

\- Nous y allons ?

Question tranquille, voix posée. Tu es devenu un brillant acteur, Harry – _Hadrian_.

Elle ne prend pas la peine de te répondre et te précède dans un tourbillon de cape. Les sorciers n'ont pas le droit de transplaner dans la gare. Il y a une aire prévue à cet effet, un peu plus loin, un peu mieux caché. De quoi tirer la grimace à ta mère, qui déteste frayer avec le commun des mortels et répugne encore plus à approcher les moldus.

Vous y voilà.

Tu n'as pas envie.

Ah ça, non, tu n'en as pas du tout envie. Tu préfèrerais mille fois retourner à l'époque d'Urphina ou de Yevlena. Et c'était peu dire. Être une fille était définitivement moins traumatisant que retourner à Poudlard et côtoyer Voldemort. Non. Tom. Tom, qui avait peut-être déjà tué sa famille, qui va sûrement bientôt relâcher le Basilic, Tom qui voudra te tuer, Tom, Tom, Tom. _Tom_.

Un courant d'air, tu clignes des yeux. Tu t'es laissé emporter par la foule, tu t'es un peu trop éloigné de ta _famille_. Tes yeux trop verts grimpent le long d'une valise face à toi, tombent vers la gauche, dérivent vers le Poudlard Express. Tu le vois mal. Tout est gris. Rongé par la peine. Comme à chaque fois, comme à chaque année. Quel ennui. Tu resterais volontiers ici, tout seul, bien tranquille. Mais tu ne peux pas. Mais tu n'as pas le droit. Et tu préfères partir serein pour la nouvelle année, plutôt que dans l'expectative d'une flopée de Beuglantes. Définitivement, tu ne peux pas éviter cette ultime réunion _familiale_.

Alors tu fais contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et affiche un air de circonstance. Sourire de façade, voix tranquille. Être poli, mais rester monolithique. Ne laisser aucune faille, ne permettre aucune prise.

Les yeux de Belvina s'étrécissent dès qu'elle t'aperçoit te faufiler pour les rejoindre, son front se creuse d'une ride d'agacement, comme chaque fois qu'elle te regarde. Tu t'y es habitué depuis le temps, tu sais même ce qui t'attend.

\- Où étais-tu passé ?

\- Nulle part.

\- Nous t'avons cherché.

 _Mais bien sûr._ Ton regard se fait brûlant, ton sourire disparaît. Tu ne réponds pas, tu ne t'excuses pas. Tu la voix déjà grincer des dents. Satisfaction personnelle, la victoire est mince mais belle.

\- Tu as fait attendre ta sœur et ton beau-frère. Caïus est déjà allé s'installer dans le train. N'as-tu pas honte ?

\- N-

\- Voyons, mère, ce n'est pas si grave ! intervient Bellatrix, te coupant bienheureusement avant que tu aies eu le temps de te dresser contre la figure parentale, et de t'attirer ainsi beaucoup trop d'ennuis pour les énumérer. Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Belvina plisse les yeux, mais ne répond pas.

Elle te pousse sèchement vers le reste de la famille pour que tu les salues. Heureusement, ton cousin, Caïus, n'est pas là. Non que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais tu ne sais pas comment te comporter avec lui, depuis toujours.

\- Excuse-toi.

 _Jamais_.

\- Bonjour, Bella, Hector, dis-tu d'une voix égale.

Ta sœur se penche pour embrasser ta joue. Elle n'a pas toujours été aussi _chaleureuse_. Avant, elle te fuyait comme la peste, toi qui piquais des colères monstrueuses à son égard, qui aurais voulu la tuer, pour ce que son homonyme a pu faire à Sirius.

\- Bonjour Hadrian, te salue Hector Fawley.

\- Hadrian a été nommé Préfet cette année, notifie Belvina avec une froideur qui est censée être de l'entrain, ne ratant pas une occasion d'essayer de redorer l'image familiale. Nous espérons qu'il s'acquittera avec excellence de toutes ses nouvelles responsabilités.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Wilhelmina Croupton a été nommée Préfète de Serpentard. N'envisagiez-vous pas de fixer un engagement avec sa famille ?

Tu secoues la tête, l'air dépité. Tu ne vas certainement pas te marier avec Wilhelmina Croupton. Déjà parce que tu ne l'aimes pas. Ensuite parce que c'est l'une de tes nombreuses cousines éloignées. Un peu de diversité, que diable, ce serait bon pour épurer la consanguinité... Mais ce n'est jamais ça qui motive l'arrangement du mariage, mais plutôt les noms des familles respectives, leur influence dans le monde sorcier, et leur _argent_. Ah, l'argent... Rien ne comptait davantage, bien sûr. À part la « pureté du sang ». À croire que les Sang-purs et leurs préjugés, leur obsession malsaine, te suivront éternellement. Une véritable malédiction.

Le reste de la conversation reste flou, bien trop distrait que tu es. Tu décides alors qu'il est temps pour toi de quitter cette horrible atmosphère tendue et étriquée, et toutes ces personnes absolument _charmantes_. Tu adresses un signe de tête à ta sœur et son époux, échanges à peine un regard avec ta mère, et les quittes sans plus de cérémonie. Oh, ça va sûrement te retomber dessus, mais qu'importe. Tu n'en pouvais plus.

Rester à savoir si tu pourras survivre au wagon des Préfets.


End file.
